


Dare

by Elysionia



Series: Genesis [3]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time, Romance, as fluffy as the Underwoods will get, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Frank thinks of Claire as the winter sun. Shining brightly, blinding everyone who’s brave enough to look at her. Burning everyone who dare to come too close. Frostbites suffusing those who dare to stay besides her. Radiant light, that doesn’t bring any warmth.





	Dare

 

_now_

_every morning_

_waking up_

_to the light_

_instead of darkness_

_awakens_

_the hidden you_

 

_you grasp my_

_hand_

_and whisper_

_we are only a shadow_

_of a dream_

 

.:.:.

 

What an interesting man is Francis J. Underwood. The orator. The performer, who’s always looking for that spotlight. Smart, cunning and ambitious. Now she has heard many rumors about Frank Underwood’s charm around the campus, but this was not something she had expected from him. 

 

Their relationship started in such an uncommon way. On the roof. Spilling secrets, truths and hurts to each other. She has seen the anger and longing in his eyes. After her disappearance he’s been glued to her hip. A life he once saw a fraction of was now a part of his.

 

She can’t say that they’re really dating. They’ve had their moments. She has sex with others and so does he. They both know about their other affairs, even sometimes talk about their lovers, but they certainly are feeling each other out. Somehow she always finds herself around him.

 

She’s been counting. 18 times he’s walked her home. In this past month. Resilient. His apartment isn’t even close to hers. Countless of studying sessions, parties, dinners and roof crashing later he finally asked her on a date. A real date.

 

.:.:.

 

Dusting snow off their coats they sneak inside of Frank’s small apartment. So much for the date in the museum of fine arts. February is filled with snow. Doors closed, snow piling up higher and higher above the roofs with no signs of spring. Little crystals of snow swirling in the air, glimmering in the sunlight.

 

Claire shivers in the foyer her shoes full of snow. Traveling back and forth in the freezing wind has coloured both of their noses red. Claire rubs her frozen fingers together, trying to bring some life back into the icicles.

 

‘’Would you like to have some wine? I think I have a nice bottle here somewhere.’’ Frank asks from the kitchen corner of his small studio. Digging through the cupboards for some proper glasses instead of his usual coffee mugs.

 

‘’Red, if you have any.’’ Claire calls out from the foyer. Pushing her designer scarf in the sleeve of her coat. She takes couple of steps inside the studio, faced with the chaos on his table. Well that’s a surprise. 

 

‘’Sorry for all the papers.’’ Frank mutters, feeling ashamed by the sea of paperwork scattered around the table. Wooden chess set peeking underneath the papers. He hadn’t planned on inviting her here today. So much for the good first impression.

 

Frank walks to the couch setting their half-full glasses on the side table. Claire gracefully sits besides him on the rugged sofa folding one leg under her. Sipping on the red wine slowly. Even with the tornado of books and papers the place feels somehow homey, comfortable. Warming her slowly up from the inside.

 

Afternoon sun reflects in her blonde hair. Making it shine golden. Double Indemnity is playing on the tv. Watching Phyllis seducing Walter to kill off her husband for the insurance money is wonderfully macabre. Arousing. Frank pets her long hair gently while watching the scheme unfold with her.

 

Claire is slowly starting to get frustrated. They’ve been chasing around each other for quite some time. Playing subtle cat and mouse since autumn. Both of them hard to read. Hard to play.

 

Normally Claire would have fucked him and threw him away but Francis seemed to be different than the others. For he had court her these past two months like the perfect gentleman. Denying her advances. And for her frustration, it seemed like he wouldn’t be taking the first step.

 

They are stuck here, in this golden moment in the languid afternoon sun. Unable to move through. Frank thinks of Claire as the winter sun. Way out of his league. Shining brightly, blinding everyone who’s brave enough to look at her. Burning everyone who dare to come too close. Frostbites suffusing those who dare to stay besides her. Radiant light, that doesn’t bring any warmth.

 

‘’Do you remember what you said to me when we first met?’’ She asks him placing her glass down on the table. Last drop of red sliding down the rim, staining the paper underneath.

 

‘’I asked you to dance.’’ He answers her, still looking at the movie. Her refusing him still stings his pride. She can hear it from his voice. She scoffs daring him with her eyes: ‘’That’s not what I meant. I asked you if you’ve ever been in love.’’ The trap is set. Is he willing to take the bait. Is she able to lure him in.

 

‘’I told you that it’s all about attraction. I want something and I’m ready to take it.’’ He throws at her catching on her mood. Staring deep into the sea of her eyes, playing along. Twinkling of her eyes reveal her. ‘’And when does that happen?’’ She asks with false innocence.

 

‘’Wouldn’t you like to find out?’’ Frank challenges, leaning towards her.

 

‘’Kiss me Francis.’’

 

On her command his lips crash against hers. Hard and unyielding. Pulling her close to him by her thick hair. All the tension of the past month melting away. Leaving only pure need behind. He kisses her deep with fervor. Claire moans against his lips caressing his handsome face. Grasping at the nape of his neck tightly.

 

He pulls away from the kiss, breathing hard: ‘’Let’s go to the bed.’’ He leads her away from the couch. Both of them in a hurry to get rid of their excess clothing.

 

He’s faster than her with his sweater and pants. Has the time to admire Claire undress. She loses her turtleneck the last, revealing her body to him. He can’t help but gape at her with his mouth open. She’s too perfect. Long lithe legs, toned stomach and just the perfect sized breasts. His angel. Biting down on her lower lip she seduces him.

 

After kissing her lips red, he can’t help but kiss slowly down her sharp jawline. Traveling slowly towards her sculpted shoulders. Claire bares her neck to him, brushing her hair back. He draws his hands down her backside, roaming around. He carefully clasps her bra open, letting her breasts free from the alluring lace. Cupping them gently. Brush of his fingers against her nipples makes her moan.

 

He wants to savour her, this moment, as long as possible but now it’s not the time for that. They both have been waiting this for so long. She lays down on his plush bed looking like the goddess of his dreams. He helps her get her lacy panties off her long legs. Throwing them somewhere behind his back. Grazing his lips with hers, he caresses her sex with his hand feeling her arousal.

 

‘’I want you to come on my cock.’’ He growls against her lips. Sitting back giving her enough space to move. Claire blushes at his commanding tone getting more aroused. Raising up, she straddles his hips, strong legs supporting her. She pumps his cock couple of times before slowly sinking down on him. Breathy gasps leaving her. He runs his fingers up and down her toned thighs, letting her adjust to his length.

 

If he would die now, he’d die happy. It’s better than he could have imagined. All worth the wait. She’s so wet. Her muscles rippling deliciously around him. Long hair brushed back from her face. Perfect pale breasts catching the light with every gasp of her breath. If he had convinced her to hook up after the party months ago, he would have lost her forever. He would have become just a name in her long list of suitors.

 

Not being able to wait anymore, he slowly lifts up his hips, urging her to continue. She rides him shallow, testing her motions, trying to find the perfect spot. Frank fucks back into her earning a groan from her. Gasping at him: ‘’Francis.’’ She supports her hands on his strong shoulder, leaning forward. Moaning at the newly found pleasure. Raising and dropping her hips against his. Taking his cock fully, she rides him.  

  
Whimpering from the pleasure, she rocks her hips back and forth picking up the pace. Slamming up and down. Making him moan loudly. His hands heavy on her hips, cupping her perfect ass. Guiding her. He can feel she’s close. His body answering to her pleasure. He just has to hold on to couple of seconds longer. To make her come on his cock. Pressing his fingers against her clit, he rubs her in tandem. She lurches forwards from the pleasure. Hair swinging to cover her face scrunched up in pleasure. Claire’s hips snap back, coming with sharp jerks. Breathy moans escape her mouth. He can’t resist the blinding pleasure and comes seconds after her.

 

She lies down on top of him sated. Her mane covering their sweaty bodies. She leans forward to kiss his lips, caressing his short hair. Both of them breathing deep trying to come down from their orgasms. Claire giggles. Frank looks at her, eyes squinted in laughter. She presses a kiss under his ear confessing: ‘’I already thought you were gay.’’ His face drops for a second before he grabs her under the armpits, playfully throwing her down on the bed. ‘’Oh I’ll show you young lady.’’ Jumping on her, attacking her sides with tickles, her shrieks ring through the room.

 

.:.:.

 

For the second night they sleep besides each other. Faces close, hands to their chests. Ready to clasp the other. Moonlight framing the resting pair. They have been separated from the crowd. With a sparkle of light they’ve connected. Hardest of hearts coming together to form an unbreakable union.

 

She doesn’t stay here besides him, because he looks her with deep connection. With budding love.

 

She stays because she knows, that she won’t be taking him with her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We are moving forward. The next piece will be almost pwp so I'm sorry for those who are here for the angst and the feels.


End file.
